Variants: Dragonborn (5e Race Variants/Subraces)
The following are variants of the Dragonborn race, which may be used if you so wish. If you wish to add more subraces or variants to this list, feel free to. Subrace: Faerie Dragonborn Faerie Dragonborns are dragonborns who were born from a polymorphed Faerie Dragon parent, and a humanoid. They can be red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, or violet, however unlike their non-faerie counterparts, their color does not affect their natural abilities. Ability Score Increase. Replaces Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. 'Age.' Replaces ''Age. Faerie Dragonborns do not live as long as Dragonborns do, and mature slightly slower. They are considered mature by age 20, and can typically live to be about 50 years old. Alignment. Replaces ''Alignment. Faerie Dragonborns are natural tricksters, coming from their draconic parent. They are typically Chaotic, either neutral or good, and are very rarely any evil alignment. ''Size. Replaces Size. ''Faerie Dragonborn are shorter and lighter than humans, standing under 4 feet tall and weighing around 100 lbs. Your size is Small. 'Speed.' Replaces ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 25 feet. 'Faerie Ancestry. 'Replaces ''Draconic Ancestry. You may cast either your choice of mage hand, dancing lights, or minor illusion at will. The two you don't choose you may only cast once per long rest. Euphoria Breath. ''Replaces ''Breath Weapon. ''You can use your action to exhale a 15 ft. cone of euphoria gas, and the target must succeed on a DC (8 + your con mod + your prof bonus) Wisdom saving throw, or for 1 minute, the target can't take reactions and they must roll a d6 at the start of each of their turns. You can use this once per long rest. '''1-4: On a 1-4, The target takes no action or bonus action and uses all of its movement to move in a random direction. 5-6: '''On a 5-6, The target doesn't move, and the only thing it can do on its turn is make a Wisdom saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. ''Languages. This replaces Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write, Common, and your choice between Draconic, or Sylvan. '''Subrace: Turtle Dragonborn' Turtle Dragonborns are dragonborns who were born from a dragon turtle and a humanoid parent. As Dragon Turtles do not have polymorphing abilities, it can be difficult for these kinds of dragonborn to be born, causing most of them to be from a polymorphing human magic user, instead. Their scales are either as dark green as the deep water of the ocean, or a silver color. Ability Score Increase. Replaces Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. Age. Replaces ''Age. Turtle Dragonborn mature slowly. They take until they're 15 years old for the development of a 10-year-old human child, and reach adulthood by 36. They live to be around 160. ''Alignment. ''Replaces ''Alignment. ''Turtle Dragonborn have a tendency towards neutral alignments, due to their draconic parent doing the same. ''Size. Replaces Size. ''Turtle Dragonborn are slightly shorter and heavier than dragonborn, standing around 5'8"-6'2" feet tall and averaging almost 350 pounds. Your size is Medium. 'Steam Breath.' Replaces ''Breath Weapon. You can use your action to exhale a 20 ft. cone of scalding steam. and every target in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw, with a DC of (8 + your Con mod + your prof bonus), taking half damage on a success. A creature takes 2d6 fire damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The fire damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your steam breath, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Being underwater doesn't grant resistance to this damage. Shell Scales. Replaces ''Damage Resistance. You gain +1 AC, due to your shell-like back scales. ''Hold Breath. ''You can hold your breath underwater for 30 minutes. ''Languages. Replaces Languages. You can speak, read, and write in Common, and your choice between Draconic and Aquan. Subrace: Wyvernborn Wyvernborns are closer to cousins of the Dragonborn, compared to actual Dragonborn themselves. They are born from a Wyvern and a humanoid breeding, and they form a long stinger tail, instead of a breath weapon. Wyvernborns' scales are either a brown, grey, or yellow color. Ability Score Increase. Replaces Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Replaces ''Age. Wyvernborns mature faster than Dragonborn do, at an astonishing pace. They are considered mature at 8 years old, and can live to be about 80 years old. ''Size. Replaces Size. ''Wyvernborns weigh less than dragonborn, and are roughly around the same size. They are over 6 feet tall, and weigh about 180 pounds. Your size is Medium. 'Speed. 'Replaces ''Speed. You have a walking speed of 20 ft. ''Wyvern Ancestry. ''Replaces Draconic Ancestry. Instead of being granted a breath weapon, you possess large wings, and a long stinger tail. You have 50 ft. of flying speed, which you can use as long as you are wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not wielding a shield. ''Stinger. ''Replaces Breath Weapon. You possess a long tail, which has a sharp point at the tip. You can strike a target within 10 ft. of you dealing 1d6 piercing damage to them, and 1d6 poison damage. The poison damage increases to 2d6 at 6th level, 3d6 at 11th level, and 4d6 at 16th level. After you use your stinger, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. Category:Races